


They Call Us Crazy Youngsters

by LinneaKou



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Pitch Perfect AU, Songfic, collegiate a capella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, running an a capella group with her best friend was probably not meant to be this emotionally compromising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Us Crazy Youngsters

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Perfect AU, everyone is female unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Companion art is at the bottom!

As much as it sucked, it was unavoidable that Stephanie ended up transferring into Empire State U nearly a month into the semester. Luckily, she made friends very quickly.

"So you're  _the_ Steph Rogers?" the black-haired girl with the curly hair asked, blue eyes wide. "Winner of _America's Kids Got Talent_?"

Steph shrugged, blushing. "That was a long time ago."

"Nonsense!" the girl flapped a hand. "You've got talent! How long has it been since you performed?"

"Oh, gosh,  _years."_ Nearly six years since her mother succumbed to cancer, six years since she gave up performing to focus on schooling and being a model granddaughter.

"Would you like to get back into it?" Steph's companion waggled her eyebrows.

Steph was about to refuse, but the image of her mother's face, lax with joy, swam in her mind's eye.

 _You've got such a gift, Stephie_.

She surprised herself when she answered, "I would  _love_ to."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

It turned out that Steph's perfect pitch hadn't gone away during her "hiatus".

It also turned out that Steph's new friend, Toni Stark, was a world-famous concert pianist. Steph found this out when Toni sat down at the piano in the practice room to help lead warm-ups.

"Oh, yeah," a petite girl with a pixie haircut - Jan - informed her. "Her father pushed her into it - Stark Instrumentals is one of the biggest piano suppliers in Europe. She's  _amazing_ , both at singing and piano. Super-useful, right?" Jan grinned, which got Steph to smile back.

"All right! Everybody quiet!" Nicole Fury, the stocky upperclassman choir leader, shouted over them. She was a stocky back girl with an eyepatch, shaved head, and what looked like a permanent scowl. She glared at Toni, who was just kind of goofing around at the piano. Toni straightened up and started tapping out chords, and they started to sing.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

It had been a long time since Steph had seriously practiced vocals, and she wasn't surprised when Nicole assigned her to the mezzo-sopranos instead of the sopranos. Her range had all but disappeared in the years she'd quit singing.

She sighed as she looked over the choice of arrangements for their first performance. Nicole had a taste for classic 80's music, which Steph didn't really tend to listen to, and she wasn't quite sure about  _Holding Out For A Hero_. Performing for her meant doing every detail with pinpoint accuracy. Planning every little thing.

 _So serious,_ her mother used to say.  _Music is art. Art is supposed to move you, make you_ feel _things._

She closed her eyes, aching to hear her mother's teasing voice again.

"Hey!"

Tony had entered the practice room, looking cautious. "You okay?"

Steph smiled weakly and shrugged. "I'm a little out of practice," she said, her voice only wavering a little.

"Want a little help? Just to get back on the horse?" Toni offered, tilting her head.

Steph looked at the pianist and then back down at her sheet music. "Yeah," she finally said. "Yeah, I definitely need it."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

"Listen up," Nicole announced at the first practice after their first public performance. "We are gonna enter the collegiate a capella competition circuit this year. I only have two more tries left to get that trophy," she added, her voice dropping to a low growl. "And this is the best we've managed to sound in years, so we are going to put together a setlist that will blow the judges' minds. Hell, we might even get to Nationals. I can dream. But," she held up a hand, and easily silenced the chattering girls gathered around her. "Before we even  _get_ to Nationals, we have to win State." She leaned back, a manic glint in her good eye that promised horrible things if they couldn't manage State. "Which means three times the practice, ladies."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

"Remind me again why we are dancing?" Natasha - actual classically-trained ballerina - demanded from the ground. "I am not singing and performing complicated maneuvers at the same time for no reason."

"You will after you practice lots," Maria Hill informed her, crossing her arms and prodding the redhead with her toe. Even wearing a Minion t-shirt and booty shorts as her workout gear, she managed to look imposing. "Back up, c'mon. All the other groups at State will be dancing. Up."

Natasha grumbled something foul in Russian under her breath and rolled onto her back.

Steph, taking a break by the bleachers, laughed hoarsely as she fumbled for her water bottle.

"Here, Stephie--" It was pushed into her hand, and she gratefully took a swig.

She grinned at Bucky as her best friend slid onto the bottom bleacher, eyes on the girls who were attempting to dance. "Are you girlfriend-scouting or are you here for moral support?"

Bucky smirked at her. "A little bit of both." His gaze remained fixed on Natasha, who was now sitting upright and glaring mulishly at Maria as she tried to coordinate the worn-out dancers.

Steph sighed. "Aw, Bucky, you will  _not_ be able to handle Tasha."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "You know me well enough to know that that sounded more like a challenge than a warning."

"If she ends up cutting your balls off with a butterfly knife, you can join the sopranos!" Steph punched him in the arm. "We need more of 'em anyway, once Melinda May and the other seniors graduate."

Bucky snorted.

"Hey! Rogers!" Hill shouted. "Break's over! We're starting from the top!"

Steph handed her water bottle back to Bucky and scrambled to rejoin the group.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

They placed first at State and Nicole doubled their already intense training.

Steph found herself spending more and more time with her fellow a capella girls and less time alone in her room, which was a nice change from what she'd anticipated back when she first imagined what school would be like. Sometimes, on really bad nights, she found herself knocking on Toni's door, looking for someone to just listen to for a while. This happened so often that Toni gave Steph the key to let herself in - Toni had a single, thanks to her father's sizeable donations, so that meant no roommate to annoy. Sometimes they practiced together, Toni's husky alto harmonizing nicely with Steph's steadily improving mezzo-soprano. Sometimes Toni would let Steph listen to her compositions, a secret passion that Toni confessed her father very much disapproved of. Sometimes she'd get Steph to sing solo for her and sit on her bed as Steph sang, watching with her eyes shining.

Sometimes, Steph sketched her.

"Hey," Steph said, looking up from her sketchpad. It was the weekend before Nationals, and they would be leaving on Friday for Chicago and spending the next weekend there. "You think we have a chance of winning?"

Toni shrugged, not looking up from her computer. "We have as good a chance as any other team."

"Yeah, but I think we're more motivated..." Steph winked when Toni finally met her gaze. "After all, I'm pretty sure Nicole will kills us if we don't manage to win."

Toni wheezed out a laugh and went back to whatever she was doing. "She'll have a hard time recruiting our replacements if she does."

"She'll have an easier time breaking them," Steph mused, looking at her drawing.

"Such morbid thoughts," Toni commented. "Here, listen to this." She switched on the speakers and tapped her space bar, and music filled the dorm.

It was unlike anything Steph had ever heard Toni play. It was digital and twisted with complex melodies and harmonies, and the speakers set up around the room were all firing independently, making the sound pulse unevenly around her. Steph thought she heard the bass drop, and then the dubstep began to  _harmonize with itself_.

Steph closed her eyes and her pencil fell from her fingers. "That's... that's amazing!"

Toni coughed, and Steph opened her eyes to see Toni blushing for the first time Steph had ever witnessed. The brunette turned away, a fist pressed to her mouth, and Steph felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

_Oh._

_Oh damn._

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

They didn't win Nationals.

They did manage to place Third, so everyone breathed a slight sigh of relief and headed back to New York. The seniors all graduated gleefully, some with sympathetic smiles and waves, but Nicole ascended to Senior Member with all the grace of a lion taking control of a pride and immediately mandated solo practice throughout the summer.

Steph was planning on attending half-time summer classes and working part-time, so that meant her summer was going to be as full as her school year proper. She groaned, but in the end didn't put up a fight.

After all, after a school year of intense vocal practice, she was getting her range back. She couldn't complain about that.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Tryouts her sophomore year yielded a ton of new talent, including a very chill fellow sophomore named Samantha Wilson.

"Sang in my church's choir," she said by way of introduction. "Figured the dancing around would make this more interesting."

"That's a... good word for it..." Steph said, but found herself immediately liking Sam. It was easy - Sam was a great listener and an even bigger enabler than Bucky, who hit it off with her very well. Steph became concerned when it seemed like there wouldn't be a One Sane Man in their trio, until...

...until Peggy Carter nearly crashed into her carrying a violin case.

 _Oh_ , Steph thought.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Three months into Steph's and Peggy's relationship, Toni finally started dating her long-time best friend James Rhodes, who was ROTC. Rhodey had come to every performance and even drove a bunch of the girls around, and Steph had immediately taken a liking to him. He and Toni made a great couple.

If Steph ignored her still-aching crush on Toni, the first friend she made at ESU, everything was fine.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Nicole and Maria finally got their trophy at the end of the year. Maria cried. Nicole didn't - at least, not in front of everyone. Either way, the trophy looked damn nice in the school's glass case.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Steph looked at Maria, then Nicole, and then at her shoes.

"You really mean it?" she asked, stunned so much that her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You and Stark worked hard for this," Nicole said, her tone steady and - dare Steph think it -  _proud_. "You two are the best in the group, and you've got the most experience. It's a no-brainer."

"Did you ask Toni?" Steph looked at Maria, who nodded, a slight smile reaching her eyes.

"Oh, she jumped at the chance."

Steph took a deep breath. "I'm in."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

After two solid years of working together, Steph and Toni took over leadership roles easily and with very little fuss. They walked away from auditions with the fresh talents of freshman Wanda Maximoff, and sophomores Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, and Patsy Walker.

About halfway into the first semester, Toni and Rhodey broke up amicably and decided they worked better as friends.

"Can't blame him," Toni muttered to Steph, smiling slightly. "I love Rhodey, but I love music with more of myself. You know?"

Steph felt her mouth go dry. "I... I guess I do," she said.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Toni didn't date anyone else that year, and after Christmas break, Peggy pulled Steph aside.

"You're in love with her," Peggy said. Not a question.

Steph felt her shoulders hunch up against her will. "I love you," she insisted. "I do!"

"I know you do," Peggy said gently, drawing Steph into a hug. "I know. But your heart has other ideas."

Steph wasn't ashamed to admit she cried into Peggy's shoulder, but she was ashamed when she felt the flare of jealousy and the slightest hint of bitterness when she saw Peggy with her new barista girlfriend.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

If her life were a teenage romcom, that point would have been when Toni and Steph realized their mutual love for each other and fell into a perfect romance.

But this wasn't a romcom, and Toni wasn't interested in girls...

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Or so Steph thought, until she saw Toni making out with Virginia Potts at a party.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

That year, they didn't even manage to place at State. Members who had been in the group for as long as Steph and Toni had quietly commented that the relationship between their two leaders was becoming strained.

Steph didn't want to think about it.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

She didn't want to go back to the group for her senior year, but Sam and Bucky talked her into it. They even got Peggy to help convince her.

"Singing made you happy," Peggy said plainly, not a trace of resentment about it. "What changed?"

Steph looked away, and her friends exchanged  _looks_ , but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Steph's indifference to the a capella group quickly fanned into fiery passion when Dean Pierce informed the group that they would be disbanding that year, due to funding constraints and a lack of interest.

"We can bring back the Nationals championship," she insisted, Toni seething in an icy silence next to her. "And we  _will_."

"Along with the prize money," Toni added at last. "And my father will be willing to donate whatever funds the fine arts program might need."

Pierce gave them a smile that was probably meant to be "cool uncle" but ended up more condescending than anything else. "Frankly, ladies, right now I'm not even sure you can drum up interest."

"We  _will_ ," Steph repeated.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Things started going wrong right away. Steph wanted to stick to tried-and-true routines and setlists, while Toni wanted to go with all-new experimental pieces to draw the attention they desperately needed.

Shouting matches were had.

Unable to come to an agreement after months of heated debate, Steph stormed out of practice and ended up taking half the choir with her.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

"This isn't working," she complained to Peggy and Jessica, throwing her binder at the wall and getting a sick sense of satisfaction from watching the pages jar loose and scatter.

"I ain't cleaning that up," Sam called from the keyboard.

Steph flopped back onto her bed and let out a long, frustrated groan. "Nothing we do is working. We need the whole group to perform this stuff!"

"Hmm," Peggy said, and Steph sat up instantly at that tone.

"Don't even." She pointed at Peggy, who held up her hands in surrender. "No.  _No._ "

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

The week after a thoroughly miserable New Years, Steph got a text from Natasha, asking to meet her at the old rehearsal room.  _I've got the answer to all of our problems_ , the text read.

Steph was suspicious, but decided to go anyway.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

She was not at all surprised to find Toni instead of Natasha. Toni was clearly not anticipating anyone being in the rehearsal room, and she was quite clearly very drunk as she sat morosely at the piano, slowly drumming out familiar chords.

" _I never meant to start a war,_ " she heard Toni sing quietly. " _You know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for..._ "

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield.._

The piano fell silent, and Steph heard the thump of Toni's forehead hitting the the top of the piano.

Steph cleared her throat and picked up the refrain from where Toni left off. " _You better go and get your armor,_ " she sang, her voice ringing uncomfortably in the miserable silence.

Toni's head snapped up and she swiveled on the bench to stare, blearily, at Steph in the doorway.

Steph crossed her arms across her torso and fidgeted. "Natasha," she said lamely.

Toni's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "She's not here."

"Obviously." Steph slowly made her way down to the piano, and barely kept herself from reeling at the stench of alcohol. "God, Toni, you reek."

Toni laughed hollowly. "I know. More ways than one, huh?" She slowly, carefully slid the keyboard cover out and then rested her forehead on it. "I really don't want you to see me like this."

"Well," Steph floundered for a response to that, but the sheer misery in Toni's voice gave her pause. "You... you've been having a bad time of this, haven't you."

"What does it matter to you?" Toni muttered. "It makes you look better, doesn't it?"

Steph sat down on the floor next to the bench and sighed. "Not really, no. I've kind of been really sucking as a solo leader."

Toni made a noise Steph couldn't identify, but didn't reply.

Steph closed her eyes. "I miss... I miss what we had," she admitted quietly.

Toni made a sound that suspiciously resembled a sob, then took a shuddering deep breath. "Me too."

Steph looked up at the skylight, at the snowy night outside. "It's a new year," she said. "Make any resolutions?"

Tony huffed out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. Already failed to keep one. Probably going to fuck up the other one too."

"What were they?" Steph asked dully.

Toni made a dramatic gesture out of counting off on her fingers. "One, stop drinking so much when I'm sad or upset or..." she hiccuped "...or otherwise bad. Two, confess--" she cut herself off and turned her face away. "Confess something I've been thinking about since freshman year," she whispered, and Steph and to strain to hear her.

Steph felt something cold drop into the pit of her stomach. "What's that?' she asked, her voice barely louder than Toni's.

Tony took in another deep, wet breath. "I can't," she said shakily. "I can't--"

Steph surged to her feet and threw her arms around Toni's shoulders, pulling her upright and into the tightest bear hug she could manage. "You need to have more faith in yourself!" she whispered fiercely.

Toni shook her head, her face buried in Steph's shoulder. "I can't."

"Then I'll have faith in you."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

The entire choir made no secret about their relief that the group was back together again. Natasha was unbearably smug as Steph and Toni took their places at the head of the group.

"We're going to blow them away at State," Steph promised.

"And then," Toni added, clenching a fist. "We're taking Nationals."

The girls cheered, echoed in the back by Pepper, Peggy, Rhodey, and Bucky in the bleachers.

"We're gonna take one of our old routines..." Steph reached behind her and flipped the whiteboard over, revealing their plan.

"But we're remixing it into something all ours," Toni gestured like Vanna White, and the girls tittered.

Steph cleared her throat. "First, choreography."

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

They took State.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Steph fidgeted behind the curtain as they prepped to go onstage for Nationals. Her dress felt simultaneously too tight and too loose on her, and the back of her neck was sweating something awful with her hair down.

"Relax," Natasha murmured. "You know this song cold. We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about that," Steph answered breathlessly. "This is my last time... with all of you..." she glanced over her shoulder, at Toni, resplendent in a strapless dress with a fluttery short skirt and large ribbon at the waist. She was fairly calm, not betraying any sort of stage fright, as usual. Steph felt her mouth run dry.

Natasha considered her with a raised eyebrow. "Now is not the time for a dramatic romantic confession," she admonished, and Steph felt her shoulder slump.

"I know."

The MC came on stage, and the girls all grabbed mics as they were announced.

" _And here they are! The ESU A-Force!!_ "

Steph could hear Bucky hollering and whooping in the crowd, and she caught sight of Pepper's fiery red hair near the back.

She clutched her microphone, took a deep breath, and hummed the starting pitch.

 _Perfect_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Toni's whispered in her mind.  _Pitch perfect_.

And then the world fell away, and all that remained was music. At her back, her friends swelled into a chorus, the notes high and feverish with energy.

_One day the world will be gone_

_There will be no one here to walk the land_

_One day what you know will be wrong_

_There will be no one here to hold your hand_

_Right now we're Crazy Youngsters--_

Just as Toni came to the bridge, Steph opened her mouth, her crystal-clear soprano ringing out through the breathless auditorium.

_Everyday people do everyday things but I can't be one of them..._

_(Time is running out, but who cares we're running free)_

_I know you hear me now_

_(They call us crazy youngsters)_

_We are a different kind_

_(We don't apologize)_

_We can do anything..._

_(We're mad and running free...)_

 

The breath before the chorus, the refrain, was like the moment before one went over a cliff. Steph felt her stomach swoop like she was flying.

_We could be heroes / right now we're Crazy Youngsters!_

_Ooo-oooh / time is running out but who cares, we're running free!_

_We could be heroes / hell yeah, we're Crazy Youngsters!_

_Me and you-ooh-ooh / we don't apologize, we're mad and running free!_

They converged on the chorus, in perfect harmony, as the crowd exploded.

_Plus we got_

_Hey, we got a lot of things to do_

_Hey!_

_Hey, we got a lot of things to prove_

_Yeah, we got_

_Yeah, we got a lot of room to grow_

_Hey!_

_Yeah, we got a lot of miles to go_

_So we keep driving..._

There were tears streaming down Steph's cheeks, but she didn't care.

She picked up the harmony on the second verse, and Toni glided under her soaring high notes with the melody. She could see the crowd pulsing, swaying with the beat and the feel of the music, and for the first time in a long time she felt her soul lifting.

She hadn't felt this way since she'd won  _Talent_ , right after her mother passed. But her heart was light, and her head was clear, and that was all that mattered.

_And don't blink 'till it's over_

_The fun has just begun_

_Let's finish the race_

_While our hearts are young_

She grabbed back onto the alternate melody.

_We could be heroes / and we are Crazy Youngsters..._

She felt Toni's fingers twine with hers, and they raised their joined hands over their heads and sang their hearts out.

The crowd went wild.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

They barely made it backstage before someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"What--" she asked, only to be cut off by Toni pulling her down into an utterly showstopping kiss.

"'bout damn time," Sam muttered from somewhere behind Steph, and the other girls squealed and tittered in delight.

Steph didn't hear any of them, though. Her world had narrowed down to the sensation of Toni's lips on hers and the soaring feeling in her heart.

They parted, but only a few centimeters, enough for Toni to whisper, "that's one resolution down," before they kissed again.

They didn't even notice when they were announced the National champions, instead forcing Carol to lead the group up to accept their trophy and leaving Sam to pry them apart. They didn't let go of each other's hand for the rest of the night, and Steph fell asleep on Toni's shoulder on the car ride back to the hotel.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

"So what're you thinking of doing next?"

Steph looked up from her packing and chewed her lip, considering it. "I think I'll focus on finding a job in a gallery or museum, maybe put the singing on the back burner."

Toni made a scandalized noise, but Steph smiled to herself.

"I still can't believe you managed to get your degree in art history," Toni grumbled. "You could come sing for me. I've been offered a chance to work for a studio in Manhattan."

"Tell you what," Steph said, tossing her pillow at her girlfriend. "You need a vocalist that can hit the high notes? I'm your gal."

"You're already my gal," Toni replied sweetly, and Steph felt her cheeks heat.

"Sure took you long enough," Natasha volunteered from the doorway, grinning like the cat that got the canary. She disappeared before Toni could throw the pillow at her in turn.

Steph's grin grew, and she started humming to herself, knowing that Toni would join her in pitch perfect harmony.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the blame belongs to Sirdef, and the other part belongs to Kimi, and all of this can be tied to Pitch Perfect 2. I really love those movies.
> 
> Title comes ["Crazy Youngsters"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpRpzbY9QU8) by Esther Dean, which is also one of the songs the group performs at Nationals. The other song is ["Heroes (we could be)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7SouU3ECpU) by Alesso feat. Tove Lo. (They mesh PERFECTLY. I mean it.)
> 
> The song from the duet scene is ["Battlefield"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suPlYwJ3YvM) by Jordin Sparks.
> 
> Fic written and art drawn for the STAC event on Tumblr!


End file.
